nexus_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Arts
Combat Arts Are basic disciplines that both heroes and villains display or perform in combat. The use of these various combat-oriented arts ranges from being able to deliver destructive forces to their foes, or to aid and restore their allies. List of Combat Arts Throughout the archived history of Valhalla, various forms of combat arts have been observed and recorded. Some defy the teachings of the creators, some display so much destructive forces that it required Valkyries and Angels alike to contain and regulate. Below are some of the well-known arts in the world of Nexus Legion. CQC (Close Quarters Combat) Origin: NL Lore: Notable Users: Alchemy Origin: ''Latin / Arabic: alkīmiyā; Greek: khēmia, khēmeia (Art of transmuting metals)'' NL Lore: 'Alchemy is the practice of ancient metaphysical science or the art of manipulating and altering matter through the use of natural energy. The act of transforming one matter into another, completely different one is called ''Transmutation. A combination of the energy source Mana ''and scientific understanding of the basic building blocks of things is required to perform this combat art. Alchemists, as practitioners of this art are called, can bend matter itself so long as the user follows the rule of ''Equivalent Exchange. This rule states that "in order to obtain or create something, something of equal value must be lost or destroyed". This makes Alchemy one of the few combat arts that Valhalla has acknowledged and accepted. Alchemy can create everything, and this includes living matter as well, as all living things are created out of various kinds of components naturally found in the world. The practice of the creation of life is strickly forbidden, and must never be performed under any circumstances. The playing god act by some Alchemists has bear fruit to something that has been known in antiquity as the homunculus. ''Living, breathing golems of creation, they usually follow the orders of their creators, but every once in a while, a special kind of homunculus would be created that is self-aware. These rogue homunculi had been known to murder their creators and cause havoc and destruction to everything they come across. Performing Alchemy outside the bounds of the rule of equivalent exchange has been known to cause unpredictable outcomes, sometimes creating things that is out of proportion, giving away too much or too little after transmutation, or in worse cases, the injury or death of the user. These uncontrollable outcomes are known as the ''rebound, and is probably the single, most dangerous side-effect of performing Alchemy not within the limits of its rules. These backfiring effects can be avoided to an extent, however, if the user possesses a powerful substance known as Philosopher's Stone, which can drastically augment the user's Alchemy even up to the point of completely ignoring the rule of equivalent exchange. 'Notable Users: 'Day Lee '''Ninjutsu Origin: NL Lore: Notable Users: Taijutsu Origin: NL Lore: Notable Users: Genjutsu Origin: NL Lore: Notable Users: Minimum/Miracle(NL008) Origin:Latin: mirus, mirari, miraculum (Object of wonder) NL Lore: 'Minimums are feats of strength, or display of various abilities by individuals known as ''Minimum Holders. It is basically a type of technique or spell that is unique to each user. These Holders ''start off as individuals with an "individuality" trait. A certain academy that recruits these individuals would then further train them in order to develop this trait which will evolve later on into something known as a ''Unique. ''After further training and testing, Holders can then bring fort ''Miracles ''and is the first sign of their special abilities. Performing this and expanding it to become useful in combat or other type of work are called ''Small Miracles. Minimums are activated by performing a special type of action that is unique to the user, such as listening to a pair of headphones, snapping a finger, making a fist, biting something, among others. Minimums require the user's physical condition to be of normal parameters, meaning a healthy Minimum Holder would be able to perform his small miracles much longer in combat. '''Notable Users: Essence Origin: ''Latin: esse, essentia (Of importance); Old French / Old English: essentia / esse (Be, or being)'' NL Lore: '''Essence is the act of performing ''Polymorphysics, ''a technique similar to ''Transmutation ''of the combat art ''Alchemy. ''Essence is intrinsically possessed by those who condition themselves through vigorous training, such as those who practice martial arts. It is an ability that utilizes the user's Life Force to manipulate or enhance objects, or the very physical limitations of the practitioner according to their will. To realize the full potential of Essence, the user must not only understand the basics of this art, but to delve deeper into its complexity and understand it at its core. The amount of Essence a user can muster entirely depends on their physical condition and the amount of Life Force they can contain, meaning those who are physically fit increases the potential for them to house more of this Life Force within and the better they can exercise Essence. Many have undergone intensive training and physical conditioning in order to increase the capacity of their Life Force and in turn, expand their Essence capability. Although it has been mentioned numerous times, the idea of having a well-conditioned body does not necessarily mean the person is a good candidate to practice and undergo Essence training, however, and as time has revealed, many tried to learn and develop their own Essence art but only a few were able to manifest it completely to a point where they can utilize it in combat properly. No known negative effects were ever observed from the practitioners of this art, but a few have shown exhaustion and fatigue from over-developing or overuse of their Life Force and extended Essence use in battle. Moreover, although this varies from person to person, some factors that contribute to an individual's ineffective use of Essence includes several factors such as their inability to focus, lack of control or are simply incompatible with it outright. '''Notable Users:Yvan Mabini Siphon Origin: ''French: siphon; Latin: sipho (Tube); Greek: siphōn'' 'NL Lore: '''Siphon is a unnatural energy source that is created by "stealing" other people's energy sources, converted souls, physical stamina or untapped natural energy around the user. ''Siphoning ''is the act of taking-in and converting the energy of others for the user's benefit. Siphon is considered an infinite pool of energy source, and that the user really doesn't have to worry about losing Siphon energy as long as they continue to consume and convert energy from others, mainly their opponents. The more a Siphon user kills, the more Siphon energy can be obtained, which is somewhat reminiscent to the energy source ''Rage. Continued Siphoning, however, can cause adverse effects to the user. Practitioners of Siphon energy source mostly stick to the "60 minute" rule, and that, consuming and converting energy to Siphon energy must not exceed 60 minutes upon the start of the act of Siphoning. Side-effects such as bleeding of the eyes, blurred vision, uncontrollable shaking, to name a few have been known to affect those users who gamble and continue producing more Siphon energy outside the recommended time duration. The rule only affects the act of converting outside energy into Siphon energy, not the actual use of it, so characters utilizing this energy source can continue to use Siphon energy as long as their current Siphon pool allows without causing the mentioned side-effects. Siphon users are usually Light Benders, ''or those who manipulate light for combat use. A person cannot create Siphon energy alone, they must be aided by spirits known as "Familiars" to do the actual converting of energy for the user. These spirits journey far and wide, searching for suitable masters to grant their power, fusing with their chosen one's very soul and become one with them where they can then begin to absorb and convert energy into Siphon energy for their master's use. Siphon users can forcefully enter a state known as ''Siphon Overflow, ''converting Siphon energy that exceeds their current capacity to break their physical limitations. During this state, they have better muscle control and are able to move at blinding speeds, have sharper vision, deeper focus and a much wider field of awareness, but steadily degrade their overall condition causing the symptoms of the overuse of Siphoning, as well as palpitation, vomiting of blood, and in severe cases, irreversible brain damage. '''Notable Users: 'Zwei Schniezel